The Houses of the Olympians
Prologue All the gods lived in the great castle of the Olympians, as they had no other place to stay, unless they could withstand extreme air pressure, breathe underwater or withstand heat in the Underworld, so Zeus hosted a large gathering for all the Olympian gods and commanded all of them to live in their own homes, because the castle of the Olympians was getting overcrowded. Story Of course, the Major Olympians got to stay, but Artemis chose to build her own cottage next to Hestia's private hut. But that's not even the summary of it... Volume one, chapter one. Dear Diary, Due to my family's clouds, we were able to support the castle of the Olympians on one giant one. Lucky for me and the god next door, Zephyrus, we could withstand air pressures this high and painful. I just decided to live with my family because our cloud palace was that special to me. (Well, Zephyrus is technically living below us by a sea, but that's great, because I can get water resources from there easily AND say hi to him!) Anyways, enough about me goggling over some god with nice hair - this is the story of how we all decided to stay in our own houses, and I'm just about to describe every detail of their wonderful houses, probably because I don't really live in the Olympian's castle anymore, but delivering messages to Hera would be so much easier if I were still living in there... Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, Persephone, and Hera all get asked to venture with me around Mount Olympus, to see how everyone's doing. After all, Hera's the Queen. Athena runs through her list of goddesses or gods who have decided to get their own house in alphabetical order. First on our list, we have... Arke... Arke's always been the wannabe twin who tries to take advantage of other people's kindness, such as mine. she works for the Titans right after she left with her wings, but luckily, Zeus burned them right before she could escape! Now, she's a dark-winged messenger who lives elsewhere. We can't find her house, until we find a house-like temple built out of gray clouds. The area around it is raining. Athena gets out her large umbrella and knocks on the door. We hear Arke's unamused shuffling on the rough cloud ground, and finally, she opens the door, "What do you want?" she blinks oddly and speaks in her dry-wit, monotone and sarcastic voice she always did, "Can't you see I'm—" she eyes me and recognizes me from the back of the goddesses, "Iris? What are you doing here?!" Her tone is less-flattened now, as she storms toward me. She pulls me by my hair and throws me inside her empty house. We lie on the hard gray ground and we grab each other by the mouths, wrestling each other until another one gives in, "Let me go!" we scream at each other in muffled voices. Artemis storms inside and slams Arke into a wall. They run to me and Athena quickly checks Arke's name off the list as we run away before Arke can get us. Next up, we have Artemis. Artemis' house looks quite nice, despite all the deer heads, rug carpets and large prize-possession bow and arrows on shelves everywhere, anyone could live here. Artemis also has an extremely small bedroom with a large sidetable that takes up all the space. With that large table in the way, Aphrodite trips over it and falls on her face, which is now having some first degree burns. Artemis nervously smiles. Athena checks Artemis' name off. Another major goddess that lives near Artemis is Hestia. We notice this by the large fire around her house, but she's immune to it. I set a large water bubble around us as we step inside, "Hello, Hestia." Aphrodite cockily says, "Hello, vanity." Hestia answers, "Surprise seeing you here, fire witch." Aphrodite says, stepping closer to Hestia and more and more out of the bubble, "You better not come any closer, unless you want your oh-so-perfect hair to be burnt." she points to Aphrodite's sandal, which is now being cooled by my bubble's air protection. We scan Hestia for any injuries, but she seems fine. Athena checks her name off the list. Volume one, chapter two. More and more around the Olympus neighborhood we check every name off the list. Until, we are left with Zephyrus. I'd never thought that or paths would cross, but first time for everything, I guess. But first, we go back to the cloud palace to have a snack. Okay, now we're ready to go face my obvious (yet intimate) crush. I use one of my fluffy white clouds to transport everyone down safely. Athena does the honors of knocking onto Zephyrus' wooden door, "Who is it?" Zephyrus calls. Aphrodite and Athena push me forward to the door. I blush a little bit, "Iris, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Persephone, and Hera." I'm sure he recognizes my voice by now... "Come in," he says. We let ourselves in. Athena looks around for Zephyrus but he's nowhere to be seen. Even I can't find him, so I'm sure he cast a spell on himself to make him invisible, because of his amazing wind powers. I shrug in a corner that we could find him, but a force phases me through the wall and I gasp. No one saw that. At first, I was thinking, 'help!!!' because I was on the top of his small hut. Something grabs onto my waist and I feel steady. It's Zephyrus. He finally reveals himself, with his attractive hair blowing in the wind. We're standing on the top of his house, "...why are we here, might I ask?" that sounded a little too rude, coming out of me, but I say it anyway. Zephyrus points to the great constellations directly above my house, "I never knew that it was so pretty up there," I remark, "I did. I watched it every night and dawn, even when you were gathering messages a few days ago and drop a few. They land on my doorstep," he jokes. I laugh, "Anyway, this isn't why you brought me up on your short hut, is it?" I ask. He shakes his head. "I wanted to ask, I mean, we've been friends for a while now, and..." Zephyrus trails on. My eyes light up and widen, is this the moment he's finally going to ask me to— "...and—oh no. The wind tells me that a storm's just the West of here," he says. Arke, "We have to warn the others and fly to the West in order to stop her before she reaches the other houses! Zeus isn't going to be happy about this if she reaches the houses..." I say. We both take off, and Zephyrus clears the clouds in front of us by blowing them. He travels just as fast as me, but if I use my light teleportation, I'd get there too quick. I use my wings and fly behind him, stealing water and energy from the clouds. A gray storm cloud nearly hits us and Zephyrus blows it apart with a large blow, but I fall back, "Iris!" he yells and turns back, grabbing ahold of my hand, "You alright?" he asks me. I nod. It really is Arke, and she spots me first with my colorful clothing, "IRIS, YOU AGAIN?!" she angrily throws a lightningbolt at me, of course, they're not as powerful as Zeus' thunderbolts, but they hurt. I plummet down to the ocean where I can breathe, but I sink quickly and it seems like the pressure is taking me in slowly, but I'm immuned to pressure. I still can't move, so Zephyrus heroicly dives in and rescues me, "Thanks." I say. With all that water I could have probably sucked in when I plummeted into the ocean, I spray them all on Arke. Arke doesn't look amused, so she attempts to fire more lightningbolts at me, however I dodge every attack this time. Zephyrus tries to suck up the clouds away from Arke in order for her to stop the storm, however they're too strong, "I got an idea!" I exclaim. Zephyrus eyes me and I whisper it in his ear. He nods and starts sucking the clouds again, however I fly around the gathering of clouds fast as light. The clouds get sucked into Zephyrus, and he blows them out as white clouds. Arke's scheme is once again ruined, and she angrily flies back into her new white cloud home. Volume one, chapter three. Zephyrus and I return back to his house as if nothing happened. Zephyrus sits back in his furry chair and the goddesses look at him as if he just appeared out of nowhere, which he kind of did. Athena and the others check his name off and run out of his house, not minding that I stayed behind with him. We sit on his furry couch together and I touch the strange fur. Everything that happens today is a great adventure. I lean my head on Zephyrus' shoulder, extremely exhausted. My hand lays out as it feels motionless, but Zephyrus holds it anyways. I feel strength building up, and I grab his too and smile back at him. Category:Tales